Ohne Bedingungen
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Now What? 7-01. Chase beobachtet House und Cuddy und zieht seine eigenen Schlüsse über sein Beziehungsleben. Oneshot.


**Ohne Bedingungen**

Er fragte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie ja gesagt hätte.

Wenn sie mitgekommen wäre auf einen Drink, eine letzte Geste unter Kollegen, bevor sie ihre Reise nach Rom oder Gott wusste wohin angetreten hatte.

Alles an ihr war seltsam, unerklärlich, unvorhersehbar. Sie war nicht zu begreifen.

Wie Cameron.

Sei kein Mädchen, hatte sie über das Schachbrett hinweg gesagt.

_Mach den ersten Schritt, wie Männer das tun. _

Es war erwartungsgemäß kein Erfolg gewesen.

Ihre Reaktion, sie blieb ihm trotzdem unverständlich. Zuerst ermutigte sie ihn, dann ging sie rückwärts.

Kein Abschiedssex.

Stattdessen eine Umarmung, die ihn verwirrte und irgendwie auch irritierte.

Es hat einmal funktioniert, hatte er beinahe entschuldigend zu ihr gesagt.

Und alles, was sie tat, war, ihn zu umarmen.

Nicht, wie man einen Freund umarmt. Nichts, was ein Gefühl ausgedrückt hätte.

Mitleid, bestenfalls.

Und wofür?

Chase fragte sich, ob sie zurückkommen würde. Ihr Abschied hatte endgültig gewirkt, traurig.

Nicht einmal unbedingt für sich selbst. Für ihn, vielleicht.

Der Himmel wusste, warum.

Und er fragte sich, ob es wirklich das gewesen war, was er sich wünschte, worum er sie gebeten hatte: unverbindlichen Sex, bedingungslose Körperlichkeit, die nur eine Nacht halten würde und ihn genau so leer und allein zurücklassen würde, wie er es nicht anders kannte.

Das, was aus einer Laune heraus entstanden war, hatte zu einer Ehe geführt. Plötzlich fragte er sich, weshalb eigentlich.

Weil er es gewollt hatte?

Weil er sie dazu bringen wollte, ihn zu lieben?

Als er endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, sie zu hinterfragen, war es zu spät gewesen, lagen die Scherben bereits vor ihnen auf dem Boden.

Sie hätte es sagen können. Sie hätte ihn glauben lassen können, dass sie ihn aus Liebe geheiratet hatte. Er war froh, dass sie den Mut aufgebracht hatte, es nicht zu tun.

Es machte die Dinge klarer. Nicht einfacher, aber klarer.

Und er fragte sich, was er eigentlich von ihr verlangt hatte.

Dieses Mal hatte er den Spieß herumgedreht und ihre eigenen Methode angewandt, die_ einmal funktioniert_ hatte.

Keine Bedingungen. Keine Gefühle.

Er stellte fest, dass er froh war, weil sie abgelehnt hatte. Weil sie klug genug gewesen war, um zu sehen, wo es enden würde.

Er hätte nicht darauf eingehen dürfen. Er war naiv genug gewesen, um zu glauben, sie würde etwas für ihn empfinden, irgendwann. Wenn er lange genug darauf wartete, würde sie ihn zurück lieben. Wie dumm das gewesen war, begriff er erst, als sie ihm ihre wahren Gefühle gestanden hatte, weil er sie dazu gezwungen hatte.

_Hast du mich jemals geliebt?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

Das war – nüchtern betrachtet - keine gute Vorraussetzung für eine Beziehung.

Als er seine Sachen packte und in den Feierabend ging, bemerkte er House und Cuddy auf dem Weg durch das Foyer. Sie gingen nebeneinander, und er hörte ihr dunkles, rauchiges Lachen und seine leicht schnarrende Stimme, die ihr gerade ein zweifelhaftes Kompliment über ihre äußerlichen Vorzüge machte. Sie schien glücklich darüber, entspannt, gelassen. Er konnte inzwischen sagen, wann die beiden eine Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. House war besserer Laune, und die scharfen Bemerkungen, mit denen er nach wie vor nicht sparte, waren leichter zu ertragen, weil ihnen die übliche Bösartigkeit fehlte.

Er und Cameron hatten nie miteinander gescherzt, waren nie mit dieser verblüffenden Leichtigkeit miteinander umgegangen.

Alles war schwierig gewesen.

Er hatte geglaubt, sie wollte umworben werden, doch sie war nie so beneidenswert locker mit ihm gewesen, so wie es diese beiden scheinbar mühelos schaffen.

Es war verblüffend, das bei House zu beobachten. Als ob er mit ihr etwas gewann, das ihm vorher gefehlt hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie auch untereinander so zwanglos und kindisch und grob und ehrlich waren, wie sie es in der Klinik demonstrierten.

Ob sie alberne Serien im Fernsehen miteinander anschauten und Kissenschlachten veranstalteten und das Essen anbrennen ließen, um sich anschließend darüber zu amüsieren.

Ob sie miteinander über ihre Sorgen und Ängste sprachen und dann darauf hofften, dass alles gut gehen würde, weil sie beide es sich wünschten.

Weil sie wussten, dass sie gut füreinander waren und nichts Besseres kommen würde.

Weil sie es funktionieren lassen wollten.

Und irgendwie begriff er, dass mehr dahinter steckte als der egoistische Wunsch, nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Sie besaßen eine Motivation für ihre Partnerschaft, die ihm verschlossen blieb.

Er meldete sich am Empfang ab und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sah House' Hand auf ihrem hübsch gerundeten Hinterteil, und er dachte, dass er so etwas bei Cameron niemals gewagt hätte.

_Mein_, sagte die Geste.

Und sie lachte. Freute sich über seine archaischen Besitzansprüche.

Weil sie gut und richtig und nicht einengend waren.

Weil sie glücklich darüber war und seine Ansprüche teilte.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fühlte er Neid, als sie das Krankenhaus verließen.

Ein Misanthrop wie House. Ein rücksichtsloser Mistkerl, der nicht viel auf die Gefühle anderer gab, der sich hinter Sarkasmus verschanzte und Zweideutigkeit zu einer Kunst erhoben hatte. Sie fand so leicht Zugang zu diesem Mann, schien in diesem Moment so übermäßig glücklich mit ihrem kehligen Lachen, dass er plötzlich Ärger empfand.

Er hatte alles getan, was sie wollte. Hatte immer versucht, Verständnis zu zeigen. Erklärungen für ihr Verhalten zu finden.

Was, wenn es gar keine gab? Was, wenn er sie nach seinem Vorteil interpretiert hatte?

Was, wenn er gar nicht wirklich fähig gewesen war, sie so zu lieben, wie sie war?

Offenbar hatte er sie nie wirklich gekannt.

Er ging über den nächtlichen Parkplatz zu seinem Wagen, ihre scherzenden Worte noch in seinem Ohr. Wünschte sich, dieselbe Leichtigkeit mit jemandem zu teilen. Wenn House dazu fähig war, warum war er es nicht gewesen?

Und er dachte, dass House im Geheimen wohl Charme, Witz und heiße Leidenschaft besaß, und vielleicht war es alles das, was sich eine Frau wünschte.

Vielleicht besaß er innere Werte, die sie erkannte und würdigte.

Vielleicht liebte sie auch das Zerbrochene an ihm, ohne es kitten zu wollen.

Weil es ein Teil von ihm war, den sie akzeptierte.

Den sie sogar liebte.

Weil es _er_ war. Weil es zu ihm gehörte und er es nicht ihr zuliebe aufgeben würde.

Etwas lieben zu lernen, war wohl besser, als es ändern zu wollen.

Hohe Wangenknochen und ein gesunder Körper waren nur ein Bonus.

Und keine Voraussetzung, um glücklich zu sein.

Er ließ den Motor an und konnte nicht aufhören, an ihre Vertrautheit miteinander zu denken.

Die Berührungen, das Scherzen, ihr gemeinsames Lachen.

Es war nicht seine Art von Liebe.

Er hatte diese Art nie kennen gelernt.

Aber er wünschte sich, es wäre so.

**Fin**


End file.
